Mondevision Song Contest 1
KBS |presenters = BoA |opening = NCT Dream - "Trigger the Fever" |exsupervisor = Aroharmy |venue = Daegu Stadium, Daegu |interval = 2016 K-Pop Mashup | entries = 21 | debut = All participants | return = - | withdraw = - | map year = Mondevision1 | vote = A jury, 1 from every country, decide the places (1-7, 8, 10, 12) | winner = |nex = |pre = }} Mondevision Song Contest 1 (MVSC 1) was the first edition of the Mondevision Song Contest. It took place in June 2017 in Daegu, South Korea. The winner of this edition was Kazakhstan. Concept Rules Generally, every country in the world can participate. There are also plenty of independent or disputed territories, which are all able to participate. If you want to participate at Mondevision Song Contest, you have to choose a country and confirm your participation in the comment section of this page, in the official OVSC Forum, on YouTube, Google+ or Twitter. Each user can submit one entry for each edition. Except from country, artist and song, submissions must also contain a link to the YouTube video and the 20 seconds from the Youtube video to use in the recap video. The voting is the same as in the real Eurovision Song Contest. 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points are given to ten of the participating countries by each user. You cannot vote for your own country. Generally, every song is allowed to participate at MVSC, as long as it hasn't been performed at the (Junior) Eurovision Song Contest. However, the participants are asked to chose songs and artists that have nothing to do with the ESC. They will not be penalized if they take a Eurovision-related song or performer. Host City and Location It was internally selected that South Korea will be the host country of the first edition. Daegu was chosen to be host city. Daegu is a city in South Korea, the fourth largest after Seoul, Busan, and Incheon, and the third largest metropolitan area in the nation with over 2.5 million residents. Daegu is the principal city of the surrounding North Gyeongsang Province. The two areas combined are often referred to as Daegu-Gyeongbuk, with a total population of over 5 million. Daegu is located in south-eastern Korea about 80 kilometres (50 miles) from the seacoast, near the Geumho River and its mainstream, Nakdong River in Gyeongsang-do. The Daegu basin, where the city lies, is the central plain of the Yeongnam region. In ancient times, there was a proto-country named Jinhan, to which the current Daegu area belonged. Later Daegu was part of the Silla Kingdom which unified the Korean Peninsula. During the Joseon Dynasty period, the city was the capital of Gyeongsang-do which was one of the traditional eight provinces of the country. Daegu was an economic motor of Korea during the 1960s–1980s period and was especially known for its electronics industry. The humid subtropical climate of Daegu is ideal for producing high quality apples, thus the nickname, "Apple City". Daegu is also known as "Textile City". Textiles used to be the pillar industry of the city. With the establishment of the Daegu-Gyeongbuk Free Economic Zone, Daegu is currently focusing on fostering fashion and high-tech industries. The motto is "Trigger the Fever!", the theme song is "Trigger the Fever" by NCT Dream. Presenter The singer BoA will be the presenter of the show(s). Kwon Bo-ah, commonly stylized and known by her stage name BoA, is a South Korean singer and actress active in South Korea and Japan. She is referred to as the Queen of Korean Pop. She hosted the second season of the Korean show "Produce 101". Participants The confirmation period for this edition ended on June 12, 2017. The running order was determined on the same day. The results were announced on June 24, 2017. Incidents * : Despite of the deadline on June 12, 2017 at 3pm, Costa Rica applied for entering the contest. After a discussion between the members of the Mondevision Broadcasting Union (MBU), the country was allowed to enter. * : Despite of the deadline on June 12, 2017 at 3pm, France applied for entering the contest. After a discussion between the members of the Mondevision Broadcasting Union (MBU), the country was allowed to enter. * : Since the Irish broadcaster didn't submit its entry in time, the country had to be disqualified from this edition. * : Despite of the deadline on June 12, 2017 at 3pm, Italy applied for entering the contest. After a discussion between the members of the Mondevision Broadcasting Union (MBU), the country was allowed to enter. * : Even though the Scottish broadcaster Broadcasting Scotland initially confirmed their participation for MVSC 1, they later withdrew from the contest. External links * MVSC on Google+ * YouTube Channel Category:Mondevision